The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to blades therein.
In a gas turbine engine, air is compressed in various fan and compressor stages by rotor blades which cooperate with stator vanes. Fan air provides bypass propulsion thrust while compressor air is mixed with fuel and ignited for generation of hot combustion gases from which energy is extracted by a turbine section which powers the compressor and fan sections.
The turbine section often includes blades formed from Ceramic Matrix Composites which may have relatively low interlaminar properties such that attachment regions thereof may be subject to significant interlaminar stress.